Yin, Yang, and Yaoi
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: Ok, fail title. Yaoi. Fluff, rated M for later chapters. Fail summary, sorry...Please R&R!


Yamiatei98: Kon-ichiwa my fellow friends of FanFiction!

Lambogirl666: Oh no…whenever you say "hello" in Japanese it always means that you're gonna write a fanfic about some manga or anime…

Yamiatei98: HECK YEAH! I found it in the library a while ago!

Lambogirl666: Yaoi?

Yamiatei98: Duh.

Lambogirl666: Bye. *leaves*

Yamiatei98: *blink, blink* Umm…well…that was interesting…Moving on! I decided to write a fanfic based off of Gakuen Heaven 'cuz it's freakin' awesome and I felt like it. So, I own nothing, blah blah, all rights belong to blah and blah…rated M for Maturity. If you are not mature enough to deal with yaoi, just don't even bother reading this. Sorry if I'm a little harsh, but come on, no likey, no lookie. Don't read other people's fanfics just so you can write nasty reviews about how yaoi sucks and all that crap. We yaoi fans like it. Deal with it. Enjoy!

Bell Liberty Academy

Endo Kazuki's Office

Normal POV

"Kazuki-san, there is a new transfer student here. Should I let him in?" Keita asked, placing a handle on the door.

The chairman, Endo Kazuki, sat in his chair, facing the window, studying the scene below. "No, I have work to do right now. Keita-san, could you show the student around campus while I finish?" Kazuki replied, still not turning around.

"Hai. I'll see you tonight Kazuki-san!" With a cheerful wave, the young red-headed boy was out the door.

Outside, Keita introduced himself to the new student. "Kon-ichi wa!" He greeted enthusiastically. "My name is Keita Ito, and I'll be showing you around campus!"

"Arigatou. My name is Hayato Susumu," the tall, green-haired boy answered, bowing and extending a hand in greeting.

Hayato wore the same academy uniform, though his green tie was loose, and red jacket undone. His hair was short, almost like Keita's, only a deep forest green that looked almost black, but glinted a lighter tone when the sun was shining. He had piercing emerald eyes that could make anyone stop mid-sentence without even yelling or raising an argument.

"Follow me to your new dorm, it's over this way," the red-headed boy turned left from the Chairman's office, heading off to the dormitories.

While they were walking, Keita talked non-stop about all the different clubs, activities, and other things that were interesting to do.

"What special talents do you have Hayato-san?" Keita asked after rambling on about the student council for a good five minutes.

"Me? Well, I like archery, but I love tennis. I don't know if you would call it a hobby or a skill though," Hayato answered, fingering the long bow in his backpack.

"That's cool, the archery club is always looking for new members," Keita said, smiling.

The pair approached the set of dorms opposite of Keita's.

_Room 257 Hayato Susumu_

"Arigatou, thank you again. It was really nice meeting you," the green-eyed boy thanked Keita again.

"No problem! Though your neighbors might give you a little trouble…" Keita trailed off.

"Hn? Why might that be?"

The russet-haired boy pointed to the dorm room next to Hayato's. "That's the Ozawa twins' dorm. They're…let's just say they're devils on Earth."

_Room 258 Kakeru and Wataru Ozawa_

Two identical boys walked out of the room. Both looked at Hayato, grinning.

"You must be Susumu-san," the first one, most likely Kakeru, said.

"I'm Wataru," the second continued.

"And I'm Kakeru," the first finished.

"Kon-ichiwa, I am Hayato Susumu. But you can call me Hayato-san," the green-haired teen bowed.

Keita rolled his eyes. "Well I'll leave you three to get acquainted, bye!" On that final note, he sped off down the stairs and out of the dorms.

"So," Hayato started. "Do you guys play tennis?"

The twins exchanged a look.

_Oh yes, they were going to like this guy…_

~Aquatics Club~

"Ready Kenshi-kun?" Professor Umino called up to the small, lithe teen perched on the end of the high-dive.

"Hai! Ready Umino-sensei!" The teen who stood on the end of the high-dive was Ryou Kenshi. President of the Aquatics Club. He had misty grey eyes, and hair the color of where they sky and ocean met. Ryou wore black swimming trunks with blue patterns swirling around the sides.

Ryou pulled his arms over his head, ready to dive. He bent his knees and launched off the diving board. He was able to complete two front flips, a side turn, and a back flip before diving perfectly into the crystal clear water.

Tonosama gave an approving meow while Umino-sensei clapped enthusiastically.

"Well done Kenshi-kun! Did you get the vertical dive correct?" The Professor asked, smiling.

"No, I was off by at least a foot…"

"It's alright! You'll get it next time!" Umino picked up his cat, Tonosama and headed off back towards the biology room.

Ryou sighed and pushed stray strands of blue hair out of his face, knowing that he would spend endless hours trying to perfect one thing at a time. "Better keep practicing," he said to himself, and climbed the tower back up the high-dive.

He took a deep breath, bent his knees, was ready to dive off when—

"RYOU-KUN!" An excited voice called up to him.

The scene was almost comical, Ryou was flailing around on the top of the high-dive before falling into the pool with a _SPLOOSH. _Pulling himself up out of the water, he walked over to the chairs by the side, picking up his towel and quickly drying off his hair.

"Naruse-san! You scared me!" Ryou complained, lightly hitting Naruse with his towel.

"Sorry Ryou-kun," he apologized, looping an arm around the small teen's neck. "But I came to tell you the great news!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. Normally this "good news" was that Ito-san had accepted to go on a date with him, or that the tennis club was having another tournament. "Well Naruse-san, what is this good news?"

"The Student council accepted your request for an Aquatic Mini-Olympics!" The blonde teen spilled the news excitedly.

"Oh that's nice Naru-WAIT, WHAT?"

Naruse nodded enthusiastically, a huge grin plastered on his face.

The blue eyed boy was bursting with excitement, he glomped the taller blonde haired teen, blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH NARUSE-SAN! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!" Ryou said enthusiastically, still hugging the taller teen. He let go of Naruse, grabbing his towel and running back to his dorm, to do who-knows-what to celebrate.

Smiling to himself, Naruse walked back towards the tennis courts to go play a few more rounds against the Ozawa twins.

xXxXxX

Yamiatei98: Alright, this is my first Gakuen Heaven fic, and I love this Manga/Anime, so I had to write a fic about it…

Lambogirl666: You're insane.

Yamiatei98: Thank you very much. Please Review! But please be nice, this is my first Gakuen fic!


End file.
